


The Hate That It Brings

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Discord Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Semi-Public Sex, Top Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Connor runs into Gavin in the DPD restroom when he was not expecting to. An argument turns into a fight, which ends with Connor willingly pinned against the wall. After so much bickering, verbal squabbles, and sexual tension, it's all finally coming to a head.





	The Hate That It Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/gifts).



> So, I haven't written smut in well over a year. It seems only fitting that my first smut fic is with my new boys, inspired by my convo with [Keaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeakaSenka/pseuds/KeakaSenka) when we played DBH again a couple of months ago. I jokingly said that Gavin and Connor would probably have the best hate sex, and then I had to find fics of it, and then my descent into the Convin Trash Bin began. I mentioned said convo to the [Convin Discord](https://discord.gg/rawt7sn) and [Evie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde) basically demanded I write it. 
> 
> Also, I'm not quite sure when this takes place. It's probably a few months after the revolution, but in all honesty it could even be just a few weeks after. Who knows? I certainly don't. So Connor sometimes doesn't wear his LED, depending on his mood.
> 
> And, yes, the title is from "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. Which I most certainly listened to [on repeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTvNVxk1WnU) while writing this.
> 
> Also, I want to be perfectly clear that this is 100% consensual. Both parties are willing participants and quite enthusiastic about the events. It's hate sex but with feelings, no non-con or dub-con involved. Also, Connor is definitely _not_ a virgin in this, and he is a very bratty bottom. So, Evie, here you go. I hope you like it 😉

There was no reason for him to be there. He didn’t need to use the restroom, but he couldn’t fix his hair without a proper mirror. He’d tried to do it using the reflection on his computer monitor, but the screen was too dark and the bullpen was too poorly lit. Restrooms always had the best lighting for personal grooming and self-photography. Not that he was in the habit of photographing himself in restrooms, but sometimes when he felt confident in his appearance he’d take a photo. He just never shared the images anywhere.

He wet his hands and began running them through his hair, trying to fix his one errant lock of hair that refused to fall anywhere but across his forehead. Why CyberLife had designed his hair to fall in such a way was a mystery to him, but nothing he did seemed to keep it in place. He’d tried everything he could think of, from pinning it back to using hair cement to hold it down, but it always fell back. He huffed and shook his hands dry, glaring at his hair in the mirror. He didn’t know why he still bothered with it, but he was determined to find  _ something _ that worked.

A toilet flushed behind him and a door opened, Detective Reed walking out as he adjusted his belt. They made eye contact in the mirror and Gavin froze, glaring at him. Even after the revolution their relationship was still strained, but Connor had done his best to stay out of the detective’s way. However, he hadn’t anticipated running into him in the restrooms, which he had learned through various films and television series was the worst place to encounter an enemy or potential love interest (or it could be the best if the various internet videos he’d watched held any truth).

“The fuck’re you doin’ in here, plastic?” Gavin growled, still meddling with his belt.

“Fixing my appearance,” he explained nonchalantly. “Restrooms have the best lighting, and my monitor makes a poor mirror.”

“Fuckin’ pretty boy, aren’t you?” Gavin grumbled under his breath. He moved over to the sink and shoved Connor aside. The android took a couple of steps back but otherwise didn’t leave his personal space.

“What the fuck’re you starin’ at, asshole?” Gavin growled, staring at Connor’s reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands.

“Nothing.” He turned and went back to fixing his hair, even if he’d already decided to quit. He had to do something or else Gavin would probably accuse him of stalking him. He sighed in defeat and let his hair be, straightening his tie out of habit.

“Prick,” Gavin growled as he watched him. “Didn’t I tell you to stay outta my way?” He spun to face him, shaking his hands dry. He grinned with smug satisfaction when some droplets landed on Connor’s pristine jacket, darkening the material in small splotches. 

“Yes,” he answered with a frown, trying to brush the water spots away.

“Then why didn’t you listen?”

“To be fair, Detective, I’m not in your way,” he pointed out. “I’m just a minor inconvenience to you.”

“A fuckin’ inconvenience is right,” he spat, eyeing the android top to bottom and back again. “You were lucky Hank was there to stop me shooting you that first night we met.”

Connor tilted his head to the side again, and if he had worn his LED that day he was sure it would be spinning yellow.

“Well, Hank ain’t here to save you now.” His grin was predatory as he stalked over to Connor, grabbing his tie. “Now I can finally teach you a lesson.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Connor growled, staring down at him. Gavin flexed his jaw, his hands clenched into fists as they stared one another down.

“Challenge accepted, shitbird.”

He pulled Connor down by his tie and twisted him around, shoving him against the sink. Connor elbowed him in the chin and managed to turn away, but Gavin tripped him and grabbed him by the waist, pushing him down to the floor. Connor snarled and snapped his head back, hitting Gavin in the nose. He stumbled back and Connor shot to his feet. Gavin wiped the blood off his lip and ran at him, managing to grab onto his tie again and yanked up, forgetting that androids didn’t need to breathe.

“Shit,” he grumbled under his breath just as Connor landed a punch to his kidney, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back, still holding onto the tie, dragging Connor with him. It was enough to knock Connor off balance, which was enough time for Gavin to grab him and spin him around. He pinned him to his chest and his arm wrapped around his neck, leaning back far enough that he was out of firing range. Connor scrabbled in his grasp, kicking out and clawing at his hand, but he didn’t seem to truly be fighting back. Gavin smirked and pulled him into the stall he’d vacated earlier and closed the door behind them, shoving Connor against it, his arm pressed against his throat.

“You cheated,” Connor growled, his hands scratching at Gavin’s arm.

“Shut up,” he growled, turning him around so his face was smushed against the door, his arm twisted behind his back. “You and I both know you’re perfectly capable of kicking my ass.” He kicked his legs apart, letting go of Connor’s arm. “Which means you let me win.” He placed his hand on Connor’s chest, feeling his heart beating wildly beneath his skin. “Which means you want this.” He slid his hand down Connor’s shirt and palmed his erection, making the android gasp beneath him. “ _ Don’t you? _ ”

“Fuck off, Gavin,” Connor growled, but it was cut off by a moan when Gavin started nibbling his neck. His sensors were much more sensitive since he’d deviated, especially the ones considered to be erogenous zones on humans. But his neck seemed to be the most sensitive other than his lips and tongue, but those had been designed with police work in mind, so it made sense that they were sensitive to various textures and tastes. But his neck? Maybe that’s why he still liked to wear his tie…

“I’d rather fuck you,” Gavin purred, still stroking him. “And I think you want me to.” He pressed closer so Connor could feel his own erection against his ass, rocking against him. “But I want to hear you say it.”

Connor bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clenched into fists. He did want him to. He wanted Gavin to do anything and everything to him. Wanted Gavin to absolutely wreck him. But he still had some semblance pride and he wouldn’t give in so easily. But the rhythm Gavin was setting felt so fucking good. His resolve was weakening by the second. Not that he had much of it in the first place.

“Come on, Con,” Gavin whispered in his ear, making him shudder. “It’s not that hard. Although something definitely is.” He thrust against him to prove his point, causing Connor to whine pitifully. “I want to hear you say it.”

Connor shook his head, nails digging into the door hard enough to chip the paint. Gavin growled and leaned in close to Connor’s ear, his front pressed along the entire length of Connor’s back.

“Say it,” he whispered, biting his earlobe. “I need you to say it, Connor. I won’t go any further without enthusiastic, verbal consent.”

“Well, aren’t you the gentleman,” he sneered, baring his teeth.

“I may be angry at you, but I’m not gonna rape you, Connor.” He pulled back, his hand falling away from Connor’s erection. “Do you actually want this to happen or not?”

“Yes,” he whined, looking away in shame.

“That didn’t sound very enthusiastic,” he teased, his fingers dancing up his thigh.

“Fuck! Fine! Yes!” he cried, already desperate and wanting Gavin’s hands on him again. “I want you to fuck me, alright?”

“There it is,” he purred, leaning over him again to lick the shell of his ear. He hummed when he felt Connor shudder under him. “Thank you, Connor.” 

He pulled away again and his hand immediately began tugging at the buttons of his jeans. Connor shuddered in relief, now realizing why humans wore undergarments under their clothing. Denim was quite painful on a bare erection without a layer of clothing between them.

“Shoulda known you were goin’ commando,” Gavin growled, pulling his jeans down to his knees. “Christ. Look at you,” he murmured appreciatively under his breath.

“I didn’t see the purpose of undergarments before,” Connor explained, trying to see what Gavin was doing. “But denim is quite painful on a bare erection.”

“No fuckin’ shit, Sherlock,” Gavin huffed. “Now quit squirming. I'm tryin’ to do something.”

“Do wha-hoooooly shit!” He cried out, his hips lurching forward when he felt Gavin’s tongue slide between his cheeks.

“I said stop squirming,” he grunted, hands gripping Connor’s hips tight. “Geez.”

“Well, you could have warned me you were about to stick your tongue up my ass!” he panted, trying to catch Gavin’s eyes. He had to lean down and peer under his right arm to see him, and the glare on Gavin’s face about made him burst out laughing. He looked so small and angry down on his knees. 

“Sor-ry,” he grumbled mockingly. “Next time I’ll be sure to warn you when I’m about to rim you.” He groaned and rolled his eyes, but Connor could tell he didn’t mean it. His eyes were already softening as his hands rubbed down his thighs, making his skin tingle. “Bit not good?”

“N-n-no.” He gulped, unable to look away as Gavin’s thumbs gently dug into his skin. “No. It felt good.”

“Good. Now shut up and let me eat you out.”

“Fuck, yes. Eat me.” His breath hitched when he felt Gavin’s tongue lick up his thigh, the muscles twitching. He whined when Gavin nipped at the skin before running his tongue over the marks. He turned away and bit his sleeve to muffle his cries. His legs were already shaking and Gavin hadn’t even started yet.

He about came on the spot when Gavin’s tongue finally slid back between his cheeks. His knees gave out when his tongue pressed flat against him and slowly dragged up. Gavin had to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him up, a deep chuckle rumbling against him. He’d briefly questioned why he was given sexual components in the first place, but after his first sexual encounter he decided he didn’t care. It all felt too good and he wasn’t about to give it up after just discovering just how pleasurable an orgasm could be.

Gavin moaned, the sound vibrating against him, making Connor whine. He pressed his cheek to the door and bit his hand, the artificial skin peeling back slightly. He gasped and ripped his hand away, slamming it against the door when Gavin’s fingers came up to play.

“Sh-shit!” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. He moaned, voice glitching, and pressed himself back against those fingers. 

“God, you’re such a fucking slut for me,” Gavin growled, pressing a finger in next to his tongue. Connor whined but said nothing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“Gavin,” he moaned brokenly, hanging his head between his arms. His voice glitched again as Gavin pushed two fingers inside him. He wanted to spread his legs, open himself up further to Gavin, but he couldn’t get very far with his jeans around his knees. So he pushed against the fingers and whined, hoping Gavin would take the hint.

He did. He pulled Connor’s jeans down his legs until they fell to the floor. Connor sighed in relief and leaned further against the door, pulling a foot out of his pant leg somewhat to spread himself out for Gavin. His shoe was stuck on the hem of his pant leg, so technically all he did was pull the leg inside out, but he could move again at least. Gavin hummed appreciatively and nipped at Connor’s ass, making him yelp and thrust his hips. He laughed and drove his fingers deeper before Connor could mouth off.

“You got anything like a prostate in there?” Gavin asked, curling his fingers up.

“Y-yes,” he choked out. “Just -- up a bit -- left --  _ FUCK! _ ” His entire body shook and his voice gave out completely. His hips jerked forward and he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came onto the door.

“Holy shit,” Gavin whispered in awe, watching Connor’s skin pulse in time with his orgasm. He grabbed Connor’s cock and milked him through it, the android’s legs trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. His voice came back garbled as he came down, collapsing against the door, barely able to stand.

“Christ,” Gavin whispered hoarsely, unable to let go or remove his fingers just yet. “Shit, you’re still ready to go, too,” he marveled, giving him an experimental squeeze. Connor whimpered but otherwise didn’t pull away.

“Does your skin always do that when you cum?” he asked, watching as it slid back into place as if nothing had happened.

“Sometimes,” he panted, legs still shaking. “Not always. Happens most often when I… when I  _ really  _ like the fucking. When my focus is on the pleasure rather than maintaining my human appearance.”

“Well then,” Gavin purred, sliding his fingers out much to Connor’s chagrin. “Let’s get you to do that again.”

Connor whined and nodded. “Please,” he sobbed brokenly.

“Please what?” he asked, giving him a firm stroke, making him shudder beneath him. 

“Please, fuck me,” he begged, rutting his hips against Gavin’s own erection.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He pulled away and Connor whined, feeling cold and empty without him. He heard Gavin’s belt clink behind him and the shuffle of fabric as he slid his own jeans down. Connor saw his jacket join his own on the floor and wondered what sort of shirt Gavin was wearing under it. How did it lie over his back and arms? What color was it? Did it compliment his skin tone?

“Shit,” Gavin swore, making Connor turn to look at him in concern. “I don’t have lube.”

“We don’t need it,” he assured him.

“I’m not about to fuck you dry, tin can,” he growled. “I don’t care if androids can’t feel pain. A dry asshole on my cock is not going to be a fun time.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he huffed.

“Don’t tell me,” Gavin scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve got a self-lubricating asshole.”

Connor didn’t say anything, Gavin’s snark falling right off his face.

“Wait…  _ do _ you?” he asked, brows raised in shock.

“You said not to tell you,” Connor replied with a snarky smirk.

“Oh, you motherfucker.” He slapped his ass and stuck his fingers back inside, meeting no resistance. Connor cried out and pawed at the door, dragging his fingernails down the wood. “Fuck, that’s fantastic.”

“Gavin,  _ please _ ,” he begged, panting despite not needing to breathe.

“So impatient,” he purred. “You really are gagging for my cock, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Gavin, yes, please,” he babbled incoherently. “I want it. I want it.”

“Easy, slut,” he growled, gripping his hips to hold him still. “Let me handle everything, alright?” Connor whined but nodded, pressing his forehead against the door. He cried out when he  _ finally _ felt the head of Gavin’s cock press against him, his entire body shaking in anticipation.

“Gavin,” he moaned, looking back at him with his best bedroom eyes. They rolled back into his head as Gavin slowly pushed in, both of them growling and gritting their teeth at the feeling of finally being exactly where they had wanted to be for so long.

“That’s it,” Gavin groaned, sliding in with ease. “Fuck, that’s so fucking good, Con.”

“Gavin,” Connor whined, his name seeming to be the only word in his vocabulary.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking  _ tight _ , Connor,” he moaned as he bottomed out. Connor merely nodded, his cheek pressed against the door and his hands braced flat against it. He desperately wanted Gavin to fuck him without mercy, to use him for his pleasure, his own be damned. He whined and shifted his hips, causing Gavin’s cock to slide out a bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I not moving fast enough for you?” Gavin growled, gripping his hips to hold him still. Connor whined and shook his head, still trying to shake his hips. “You want me to fuck you into this wall? Show no mercy?” Connor gasped and nodded frantically. “Use your words, Connor. I’m not a mind reader.”

“Gavin,” he moaned, turning his head to look over his shoulder at him. “Please. Fuck me. Fuck me into the wall. Fuck me into the floor. I don’t care. Just fuck me.”

“Christ, you really are a slut for me.” He threaded his hand into Connor’s hair and held tight, leaning over him as he began to thrust in and out. Slowly at first, just to drive Connor crazy with lust. He was almost crying from his need, but also a bit from the stimulation. Gavin was so much different from anyone else he’d been with. Simultaneously rough and gentle with him, and rather attentive to his reactions and needs. He was also quite degrading, but Connor strangely liked it. 

“You like that, plastic prick?” Gavin growled, only proving Connor’s point without knowing it. He thrust faster, making Connor cry out. “Like having my human dick in your little plastic asshole?”

Connor whined, biting down onto his sleeve to try and stifle his moans. His legs were shaking and his nails scratched at the door, chipping away at the paint. Gavin tightened his hold on his hair and pulled his head back, making Connor cry out brokenly.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you.”

“Y-yes! Yes! Fuck!” he cried, voice glitching slightly. “I like it, Gavin!”

“Like what, Con? Be specific.”

“I like having your dick inside me!” He yelped when Gavin’s hand slapped his ass, his voice glitching even more. “Sh-sh-shit!”

“Keep using your words, Connor. I wanna hear you.” Connor nodded and whimpered as Gavin continued to fuck him, pushing him against the wall and grunting like an animal in his ear. He loved it. He never wanted it to end. Though he knew humans had very little stamina when it came to such rough play, he could tell Gavin was bound and determined to last as long as he could. There was a pattern to his thrusts, to how hard and how fast he moved, tailored to help him maintain his stamina and his libido. He had also found the perfect angle to stimulate his prostate (or whatever his android equivalent was called (he hadn’t bothered to check)), which drove Connor up the wall -- literally and metaphorically.

“Gav!” he cried, hands scrabbling at the wall. “Fuck! I’m gonna--!”

“Fuck, yes,” Gavin moaned, abandoning his pattern to fuck Connor harder. “You gonna cum for me again?” 

Connor nodded, his knees shaking as he struggled to hold himself upright. He screamed when Gavin’s hand started jerking his cock, his voice giving out from the stress and his skin peeling back almost completely. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to the door as he came again.

“Fuck, that’s it, you plastic motherfucker. Fuck!” Gavin continued to stroke him through the orgasm but stopped his own thrusting before he could follow Connor over the edge, wanting to hold out as long as possible.

“Gav,” Connor whined, sliding down the door as he came down from his orgasmic high once again. “Harder. Deeper. Please.”

“Fuck. Yes. God, yes,” he moaned. He pulled out and turned Connor around, his jeans sliding across the floor as he repositioned his feet. He shook one foot out as Gavin picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. They both groaned when Gavin slid back in, Connor’s voice glitching out again. Gavin pulled back slightly, brows drawn in concern.

“You alright?” 

“I'm fine,” he assured him. “That’s normal. Just fuck me.”

“Not quite yet.” He pulled at the other leg of Connor’s jeans, which soon joined his jacket on the floor, leaving him in just his opened button-up, tie, and dress shoes. Gavin still had his t-shirt on, which Connor could now see was a dark green v-neck that made the muscles in his arms look incredible. He adjusted Connor in his arms, making sure he had a solid grasp on him.

“You’re pretty light for a tin can,” he mused, pressing closer to slide a bit deeper inside him.

“My exoskeleton is made of the lightest materials and I possess only the most necessary components,” he informed him, sounding like… something smart. It was hard to think with his dick buried balls deep in Connor’s ass. “I do not possess your vile eating habits,” he deadpanned, unblinking. Gavin’s mouth fell open in shock.

“My eating habits aren’t that bad!” he protested. “I eat healthy enough!”

“Is that so?” Connor smirked before pulling Gavin in for a kiss. He gasped and Connor slipped his tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. His eyes fluttered shut as Connor cupped his jaw in his hands, fingers sliding through his hair.

“The last thing you ate was leftover Chinese takeout,” he said when he pulled away. “Pork with chicken fried rice. And coffee from the break room.”

“What the fuck?” He blinked rapidly, processing what Connor had told him. “How the fuck do you know that?”

“Sensors in my mouth and tongue,” he explained, licking his lips and winking. “I can test samples in real time. So I tested your saliva when I shoved my tongue in your mouth.”

“Christ, that’s disgusting.” He shuddered but didn’t pull away. “Don’t do that again. Got it?”

“Got it,” he echoed. “Now, will you  _ please _ fuck me?”

Gavin answered by thrusting his hips up into Connor, causing him to yelp before moaning in bliss. He snaked a hand into Connor’s hair again and pulled his head back, nibbling at his neck and clavicle as he fucked him into the wall. Connor’s voice continued to glitch and his skin slowly began to pull away from his hands the harder Gavin fucked him. He turned his head to the side, baring more of his neck to Gavin, and dug his hands into his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex beneath the soft shirt and his skin.

Gavin’s thrusts were beginning to become more erratic. He started to favor speed over accuracy, fucking into him harder and faster as he chased his release. Connor yelped brokenly as his voice glitched yet again, Gavin having bit his neck. He started sucking on the skin, seemingly not caring if the artificial skin was present or not. Feeling Gavin’s tongue on his “true” body, feeling it dip into the spaces between his body platelets and the curves of his exoskeleton, was enough to drive him to orgasm one final time. Lights fizzled in his vision as his system performed a miniature reboot, making sure he didn’t overload his sensors. 

He collapsed in Gavin’s arms and his head fell forward to rest on his shoulder. He whimpered and trembled as Gavin slowed down, giving him time to recollect himself. He moaned and nibbled along his jaw before capturing his lips in another kiss. Connor whined and draped his arms over Gavin’s shoulders, pulling him as close to his body as possible given their current (and slightly uncomfortable) positions.

“Get down,” Gavin growled suddenly, pulling out and stepping back to give Connor room to move. He began to frantically pull himself off as he watched Connor get back on his feet, his legs still shaking.

“On your knees,” he panted, jerking himself hard enough to keep him on edge but slow enough not to fall over it unexpectedly. Connor complied and fell to his knees, his hands resting on Gavin’s thighs.

“Open,” he growled, pushing his cock against Connor’s lips. Connor’s eyes rolled back into his head as he opened up, automatically calculating the exact size and weight of Gavin’s cock as it was pushed against his tongue. A hand tugged at his hair, holding him in place while Gavin fucked his mouth. It wouldn’t be long now before Gavin reached his climax. He could taste little droplets of pre-ejaculate on his tongue, and Gavin’s erratic movements and pulse indicated he was rapidly approaching his end.

“Shit! Fuck! Con!” He grunted, shoving his cock as deep as it would go down Connor’s throat as he came. Connor snapped his eyes open to watch Gavin, recording his reactions and cataloging his tastes. He moaned around his dick and dug his nails into Gavin’s skin, drawing a little blood. Gavin swore and braced himself against the door, watching Connor take everything he gave him. He pulled out, a few strings of ejaculate splattering across Connor’s lips. He moaned and looked up at Gavin, purposefully not licking away the sticky fluid from his extremely sensitive mouth. He placed his fingers under Connor’s chin and tilted his face up, staring down at him.

“Swallow,” he ordered, cupping Connor’s chin in his hand. Connor stared into Gavin’s eyes as he swallowed down the remaining ejaculate, lavisciously licking his lips when he finished. Gavin’s grip tightened on his chin at the sight, a deep blush darkening his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare tell me about my sperm count or whatever, alright?” he told him, still holding Connor’s chin in his hand. Connor nodded and bit his bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the deepening color on Gavin’s face. He swallowed and nodded, letting go of him to pull his jeans back up, the clink of his belt buckle loud in the tiny stall. Connor just watched, not wanting to move quite yet. 

Gavin bent down and picked up his jacket, draping it over his arm versus putting it on. He moved over to the door but paused, turning around to look down at Connor.

“You still got that Captcha ring from your head?” He pointed to his temple and spun his finger in a circle as if Connor didn’t know exactly what he was talking about.

“Yes,” Connor murmured, voice hoarse. “Why?” Gavin smirked and reached out to run his fingers through Connor’s hair, watching as he shivered in pleasure. He cupped the back of his head and grabbed his tie, pulling it off and over his head. Connor whined at the loss, his fingers trailing down his throat as he watched Gavin slip the tie into his jacket pocket.

“Wear it the next time we do this. I wanna see the light show while I’m fucking you.”

Connor flushed dark indigo, his lips pressed into a thin line. Gavin winked before leaving him on the floor in the stall, washing his hands before leaving. Connor stood on shaky legs and pulled his clothes back on. His neck felt naked without his tie, but Gavin had taken it for a reason. He couldn’t wait to find out what it was. 

He stumbled out to the sinks and leaned against the counter, staring at his reflection. He looked absolutely  _ wrecked _ , and he loved it. He wanted nothing more than to stay so disheveled, but he still had a job to do. He wet his hands and fixed his hair as best he could, so at least he didn’t look as wrecked as he felt. He looked at his reflection again and smirked, absentmindedly running his fingers down his neck.

There was going to be a next time.


End file.
